


Baby's First Mission

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [101]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For National Take Our Sons and Daughters to Work Day, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Daisy's sick, so Eggsy has to bring her along to the Kingsman manor.





	Baby's First Mission

**Author's Note:**

> For National Take Our Sons and Daughters to Work Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-take-our-daughters-and-sons-to-work-day-fourth-thursday-in-april/

“Eggsy,” Merlin took off his glasses, rubbing at the headache he could feel forming behind his eyes. “Please tell me I’m just hallucinating the fact that your daughter is in your office.”

“‘Fraid not, guv,” Eggsy shrugged unapologetically. “She got sick before I took her to school this morning, and my mum’s at work. Figured it wouldn’t be too much of a problem since I’m just doing paperwork today.”

“That’s where have a problem, Galahad,” Merlin sighed.

Eggsy sat up straighter in his chair. “What’s going on?”

“I need you to go on retrieval in Kentucky. I just received a call from the hospital there.”

“I won’t be able to find anyone to watch Daisy on such short notice.”

“Take her with you, this is simply retrieval.”

Eggsy nodded once, grabbing his go-bag from the closet and the diaper bag that was covered in crossed wands and swords, sparks filling the empty spaces before making his way to the couch and scooping the sleeping three-year-old up from the couch.

“There’s a plane waiting for you on the landing strip,” Merlin said, directing Eggsy in the proper direction before returning to his office.

He didn’t think he quite deserved the call he got, two days later, that consisted of Eggsy calling him every name under the sun, some of which, while technically true, were very insulting to his parents. “I told you it was a retrieval,” he informed the agent once he had wound down. “I never said it was for a cold body. Bring him home safely, won’t you Galahad?”

“Alright,” Eggsy said, Merlin could see him beginning to melt, and once he saw what the agent was seeing, young Miss Daisy curled up next to Harry, both sound asleep, he couldn’t find it in himself to blame the lad.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
